custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Echo 1/MOCs and QftM and ItAoD updates!
Well, I'm finally done with school, and am currently browsing for jobs (as I'm out of money, and the reason why is shown later in this blog). But anyway, I've had time to update a few MOCs, and write a ton of story material in the process. So, I'll start with the part you'll actually read: the MOCs. MOCs Malachi Yeah, another Malachi update. This one actually downgrades him back to a Toa Metru form, due to the fact that I like the design I used to update Impulsae. IMG 0907.JPG Malachimetru1.JPG Malachimetru3.JPG|Back view. Weyland Not really any updates other than the head and upper legs. By the way, if you have any ideas for how a male Vortixx head should be done, feel free to describe it in your comments. Propheci/Reapyyr Propheci's first appearance in ItAoD is his dead corpse (no spoiler here). But, even after all signs of life, Orange Draconians refuse to die... Reapyyr1.JPG|A blend of Matoran and Draconian. Reapyyr2.JPG|If you read Awaiting Payment, you might get an idea of how this happened. Reapyyr3.JPG|And yes, Reapyyr is now Propheci's soul jar. Similar to Bornstellar and Didact in Cryptum. Impulsae AuRon's second self MOC, I'm still trying to perfect him. This version however, is my best take on the MOC yet. I mainly tried to get rid of the silver, and also make him look more like his sister. I think this is as close as I'll ever get with my amount of pieces at the moment. IMG_0914.JPG|His eye color has also changed now, to match Telsara's. Echoimpulsae2.JPG|I later applied his body style to Malachi. IMG_0916.JPG|And I removed a lot of the silver as well. IMG_0917.JPG|Back view. IMG_0918.JPG|With Telsara. They look much closer to each other in style now. If I had another blue Rahkshi head, I'd use it. Other stuff Drawings I've had a lot of time on my hands lately, so I've been able to make some pretty good drawings. IMG_0723.JPG|Impulsae and Telsara's shop from ItAoD. I even used Dovah letters from Skyrim for the sign, just to keep with the Draconian language. IMG_0731.JPG|My best drawing of Terya so far. Tarakavabiology.JPG|A biological study of Tarakava. Scan0002.jpg|A redraw of Hahli from MoL. IMG_0919.jpg|A bust of Pariah. I might rework the design someday. Aurudel_reedit.jpg|He's not Bionicle, but this is one of my most popular drawings on DA, so I thought I'd show it off here, too. Aurudel. Laptop I bought myself a laptop a few days ago! In fact, I wrote this blog on it. It is currently my writing database! It is an HP Pavillion g7, and works fairly nice for being cheap (for a laptop). Does everything I need and more! Stories ItAoD ItAoD is going well, and Weyland will make his appearances very shortly. Also, after a conversation with AuRon via YT PMs, I decided to change something Jevson would do, as gaining extra power is rather cliche, so I decided to change a certain plot element. By the way, has anyone read what Ridley from Metroid did with the colonists of Samus' home planet? Also, the story will progress soon. I'm just more engrossed in QftM at the moment. QftM QftM is chugging along at a steady pace. I've written a good chunk of chapter XV at the moment, and the book 1 is readying itself for the climax. Be ready for the first fight with Makuta. I also figured out a way to work energized protodermis in thanks to the article on the ebony material from Skyrim. It will not be an unknown mutagen like it was in the canon. Also, I do have an idea for a sequel called City of Legends, which, as you would think, would involve Metru Nui. But, it only depends on QftM popularity. Opinions on Stories I really would like to hear readers' input on both ItAoD and QftM, so that I feel like what I'm writing is actually being read and understood. So, please, comment and rate both stories. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM ONLY, no trolling. Conclusion Well, that's all for now. Please, comment on both MOCs and stories. I definitely want stuff on the stories. Sincerely, ---Deus Vult! 17:45, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts